The Madness of Lady Ngu
by NguTheFanfictionWriter
Summary: This is a big cross over story, the animes crossing over are Shaman King, Ouran High School Host Club, Kuroshitsuji and Vampire Knight. Rated M for certain reasons. Song based - Duke Venomania's Madness. Only Own my OC. OCxRen mainly.


**Title: The Madness of Lady Ngu**

**Originally From: The Madness of Duke Venomania**

**Casting-**

**Ngu - Gakupo's role**

**Ronald - Luka's role**

**Horo - Miku's role**

**Ren - Gumi's role**

**Lyserg - Meiko's role**

**Haruhi - Kaito's role**

**Other Boys - The Female Vocaloid Girls Mentioned in the list.**

**Disclaimer: I no own anything but my OC**

**Meh: I AM DOING THIS! My boys will be crappy! BUT WHO CARES! This is straight from my brain, and listening to the song that I'm typing about OVER AND OVER. But enjoy the story!**

~Prologue = The Beginning~

Its night fall, a young boy, by the name of, Kaoru Hitachiin, was heading to the manor ontop of the hill, because of the person who went up to him eailer that day, inviting him over. Clutching a grey rose in his hands, he knocked on the door, as the door opened, he saw a girl with long silver hair and blue eyes, casually wearing white dress with a white jacket and white boots, looking at him, she smiled, then held out her hand to him "Welcome" she said.

Kaoru was at first scared, but, took her hand, unware of the world that awaited him when he took it, something took over him, lust hazed over his normally clear eyes, and he fell into the world this woman held. When he was guided to the bed, there was no going back from that moment.

When morning took over, the girl was once again walking around town, looking for a new target, when she spotted him, the new man, she smiled, then went up to the man, with her normal smile, talking to him for only a few seconds, but then she handed him a grey rose, he took it, and she said these words "Come to my manor this night" and he did, slowly but surely, this girl was building up a harem, who was she you ask? why, her name is Lady Ngu.

~Part 1 = The daily routine~

Yet again, another man had come to her manor, this man was called Hanabusa Aidou, he was the man she spoke to earlier on, but something was different about his arrival, as soon as he took her hand, he just went to the bed, he didnt need to be guided, Ngu smiled at this.

After yet another night with her new harem member. She woke up to her main four servants, Ronald Knox, Horohoro, Ren Tao and Lyserg Disthel, she smiled at them, then kissed Horohoro, or as she called him, Horo, on the cheek "Lets get ready for another day of getting a man~" They nodded after she said that, Ronald picked her up bridal style and placed her in the lukewarm water of the bath, as her servants helped her bathe, like normal, she started to wonder '_How long has it been since that day?_' She shrugged and stood up.

Lyserg grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, Ronald helped her out the bath, Horo and Ren dressed her in her normal white wear, Ronald and Lyserg dried her hair. This was a normal morning routine for all five, but Ngu caught a glimsp of Ren's face, then she smiled at him, and kissed him.

Ngu once again, left the house in order to find a new person to join her harem. She started to remember the reason she could charm men to any way, and rule over them as the Queen. She made a deal with a demon, the demon Sebastian, who she also managed to charm, even though he gave her the power. She smiled, as she came around the corner, she saw a boy, the perfect target, when she walked up to him, he looked at her "Hello" She smiled, the man smiled back at her

"Hello miss, what can I get for you?" The Male was Ichijo Takuma, aged 18, Student at Veno Academy. "I was wondering" She smiled, and handed him a rose "Would you like to come to my manor tonight? I'll help you with your studies" He smiled "I would be very happy if you could help me miss!" He ran off to get ready, as she smiled, she had gotten him

Once again, she repeated what happens each night. And every night, she was happy to do it.

~Part 2 = The portrait and past~

The next morning, she woke up, but insted of going out, she decided to stay in, she walked past an old portrait of hers, she frowned, she grabbed the portrait and threw it into the fire, as all the men came up to her, she saw a boy, and grabbed him and kissed him, this boy was Ren Tao, one of her servants, not was he just a servant, but no more then her childhood friend, who made fun of her looks as a kid.

Ngu then frowned, remember that moment of the past

_It was a normal day for Ngu, she was walking threw the village, when she came across a field of grey flowers. She smiled and went by the flowers, just as she was picking some, she saw him, the childhood friend Ren Tao, she went up to him, he looked at her, and laughed at her. She looked down, her pure white dress was covered in dirt and so was her face. She teared up and threw the roses at him, then she ran off crying._

Ngu grabbed Ren and dragged him to her room, she then threw him on the bed, and before doing her deed, she whispered into his ear "Who's laughing now?"

She had power, everything, because of Sebastian, every man wanted to marry her, her charms had spread, she was the Queen for this world, and every man would belong to her, not matter if they were married or not!

Ngu smiled, knowing she would always win.

~Part 3 = Breaking the spell and Death~

Yet again, Ngu had spotted at man, so perfect for her, she smiled, went up to him, talked and gave him a rose. His name was Tamaki Suoh. He was the next to be her member to her harem. As she waited for him, she heard the knock, and went up to the door, when she opened the door, he wasnt there, but a brown haired boy was. Ngu blinked, she didnt know this man, but he had her rose! He had to be so desperate for her, he stole that rose from Tamaki Suoh. She smiled, then held out her hand "Welcome, my new husband" She smiled, it had fully taken over her, the power of Lust, the tattoo that started on her chest, had now taken over most of her body, only one more bit to over take, the place on her chest, which was right over her heart.

The boy hugged her, she smiled, but then, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, right where she kept the potion, and where her heart was. She pushed the boy away, via the chest, finding it was accutal not a boy, but a girl!

Her eyes widen, as blood mixed with sweat and created drops of grey, she dropped to her knees, as all the curse broke, all the men, all the boys she had gathered over the years, ran away, but the last person to leave, was her childhood friend, and as he turned to leave, she yelled to him

"**I STILL HAVEN'T TOLD THAT I LOVE YOU!**" Just as the demon devored her body, soul and heart.

~Part 4 = Waking from the Dream~

Ngu awoke with a fright, she was panting, her body was covered in sweat, as she turned her head, she noticed her iPod was on the song "Madness of Duke Venomania", a vocaloid song sung by Gakupo Kamui, backed up by Luka Megurine, Miku Hatsune, GUMI, MEIKO and KAITO. She sighed with relief, she then got dressed in her normal uniform, when she walked downstairs, she saw Anna bossing Yoh around, and laughed abit at that. She smiled her normal smile, knowing the dream was just a dream, and forgot about it soon after.

**Meh: DONE!**

**Started: 8th of October, 9:32 pm**

**Finished: 8th of October, 10:17 pm**

**Meh: Took me about 1 hour! lols! I DID IT. I ended it similar to Luka's version of the song. Where it was just a dream. giggle giggle.**

**The Missing list and their ages and status's! Cuz I only said one!**

**Ronald Knox - 18 - Office Man**

**Horohoro - 22 - Accountant**

**Ren Tao - 14 - Student**

**Lyserg Disthel - 19 - Actor**

**Kaoru Hitachiin - 21 - Tailor**

**Ciel Phantomhive - 20 - Toy Maker**

**Hanabusa Aidou - 25 - Actor**

**Ichijo Takuma - 18 - Student**

**Tamaki Suoh - 31 - Host Club Worker**

**Meh: I know tamaki didnt go missing, but I added him in, cuz he was mentioned in the fanfic! I dont know how many words and I wont COUNT! well, after I said that I went and used word, cuz I used wordpad for this, and I wrote~ 1528 words!**


End file.
